


Finding Another Way.

by ladymdc



Series: Something More [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Cole grows tired of Cullen ignoring his attempts to help.





	Finding Another Way.

Cullen towers over her, reaching from behind to point out a fabrication in the report from Bull’s contact. Courage fails her, otherwise a turn of her head would bring them face to face. Evelyn wonders if he notices… 

“He does and wants to know if you taste as good as you smell.”

Some strangled noise leaves her Commander.

“You told me to find another way to help,” Cole adds mysteriously, then vanishes as suddenly as he appeared.

Her hand locks around his as Cullen starts to withdraw. 

“Would you like to find out?”

By way of answer, he kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> *fireworks immediately start igniting over Skyhold*
> 
> Dorian greatly approves.  
> The Iron Bull greatly approves.  
> Cassandra greatly approves.  
> Vivienne slightly approves.  
> Solas approves.  
> Blackwall approves.  
> Sera greatly approves.  
> Varric greatly approves. *begins writing novella about them*  
> Josephine greatly approves.  
> Harding greatly approves.
> 
> *The Chargers break open a cask (with an ax) to celebrate Cole's victory*
> 
> *Leliana bestows upon Cole a metal of honor for great feats accomplished.*


End file.
